Corporate networks may store information related to employees, customers, or connections between them in databases. This information may be retrieved from internal corporate systems such as human resource systems, customer relationship management systems. A corporation may contain substantial volumes of data for internal applications or external communications. Due to the large amount of corporate data, it is often a challenge to gain insights about the corporation by analyzing the corporate data directly, especially for a large-scale corporate network.